Under The Desk
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: "Oh, yes! YES! Oh GOD, this is good!" ... A little Stock-Tip-alternative ... Inspired by an Instagram post I've seen once (Niles is under the desk). One Shot.


**A/N: Inspired by that Instagram post I've already mentioned and a great, great roleplay with my sis Linn. (If you've gotten a message that I published the story twice - I've found a terrible mistake and had to delete it and upload it again :P)**

**My sympathy to my best friend Annie ... her cousin died this night :( Rest in peace! The good ones die young.**

**I have a little warning for you: The ending is bad. I hate the ending of this one-shot. But enjoy anyway (and please leave some reviews, my ego needs that :D)!**

**Love, Rena**

* * *

**UNDER THE DESK**

by R.C. Babcock

_"She hates Niles more."_

Her voice was still in his mind. Of course, she hated him more. She hated him with passion, with obvious, deep passion.

Niles sighed. Though he had cheered at first, he wasn't as happy as he pretended to be. He was happy that he didn't have to talk to the wicked witch of west and that was it. But Niles also knew, Miss Babcock would never help Miss Fine ...

He looked at the big haired yenta who was preparing a sandwich for the blonde woman in the office. She was deep concentrating on her work, cutting the crust off accurately, while singing a song.

Niles smiled to himself and decided to help Miss Fine. He poured some scotch in a glass (after a minute of thinking he decided to use a clean glass) and left the kitchen quietly, unnoticed by the jewish woman.

He took a deep breath and knocked at the office door, the socialite looked up but as she saw him, she looked down at the contracts again.

"Sorry for disturbing -"

Miss Babcock's head shot up again. "Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when are you sorry for disturbing me?", CC snarled.

Niles placed the scotch on the table. "Want a drink?"

"Are you crazy? I don't drink during work time."

"Since when?", Niles repeated her words from before and smiled at her.

CC glared at him. Oh, how she needed that drink right now ... Her head was aching, she was hungry, she was angry. She had been awake since four a.m., doing nothing but reading and correcting contracts and then Maxwell wasn't even thanking her. His only interest was hanging out with that new friend of him, that man who'd destroyed her perfect idea of the romantic summer cottage ... CC growled and without another thought she had grabbed the glass and the scotch burned down her throat.

"Go now", she demanded but Niles kept looking at her.

Something was different on her, today. She was wearing green and she never had looked better. The colour made her even more beautiful as she already was. It made her look like a goddess in spring.

Her hair was straight and Niles could swear he could see brunette strands at the hair line. Her lips weren't coloured but her eyelids were coloured in a light brown shadow. Her lashes were long and black and when she sank her eyes down on the contracts, she looked ... almost peaceful.

Niles got a little closer and looked at her. He discovered a little crinkle between her perfect shaped eyebrows and smiled. Was she concentrating on the paper or was she noticing how near he was?

He got closer.

She had beautiful skin. He could see a few more crinkles now but they were almost invisible and also kind of cute. _Cute crinkles?_ Niles shuddered. _Since when do you think about her like that? _But Niles had to admit, she was truly beautiful. There was nothing on her face that he didn't like, that he didn't find stunning.

"Do you need something else?", he asked and CC jumped a little. Niles' face was only five inches away.

"God, are you stupid?", she hissed. "You scared the fuck out of me."

"Oooh, CC Babcock uses swear words", Niles chuckled. "That's new."

"Niles, you startled me. No, I don't need something else. _Thank you._"

_I bet I know what she _really _needs ..._, Niles thought and gulped. How he wished of giving her what she really needed ... But why not?

"Bye", CC said and pointed at the door.

Niles got a little back, but instead of leaving, he knelt down on the floor and crawled under the desk. He knew what he was doing was a little ... strange - strange, different and risky -, but he knew she needed it (hell, he saw her everyday, that woman was as tight as an old spinster. She needed to get more loose) and somehow he felt like doing it for her.

He placed himself in front of her legs and began to admire them, admire their length, admire her slim feet, her long and slender legs. She had slipped her shoes off and had her legs open, he could almost see under her skirt. His eyes traveled up and he admired her hips. He wanted to touch them ...

And then he heard her.

"Niles, are you still there? I didn't hear the door."

"I'm down here, Babcock."

Niles looked at her, she crossed her legs quickly. "What are you doing!? Get _out!"_

"Loosen your corset, I'm going to give it to you. Just part your legs and relax", Niles said and saw with a smile that CC tried to cross her legs tighter, while the one leg that was beneath the other began to tremble madly. Did that mean, she felt something between them?

At the other side of the desk, CC was struggling. Her last orgasm she had was - nah, forget it. She couldn't remember the last one she had, caused by another person than herself. She needed it, she needed it badly. But this was _Niles. _Okay, he had already offered himself to her, but that didn't mean it was normal!

CC felt a throbbing in her middle area, a feeling, of what she had already thought that it wasn't existing anymore. Died, because she never felt it ... but there it was, and it was almost hurting.

This moment, CC decided to let go. It was once, it wouldn't hurt.

She uncrossed her legs and parted them slowly. "Okay, start."

Under the desk, Niles was almost dying. She parted her legs and revealed a perfect sight of her bare thighs. Her black stockings ended a little above her knees and it seemed, her panty was a matching black lacy thong. He laid his hands on her thighs. CC's breath almost stopped. He wandered slowly upwards, touching everything of her thighs and pulling the green skirt slowly up. CC looked down on the contracts and closed her eyes. She had goose bumps all over her body. Niles laid his hands on her broad hips and drew little circles over them. CC opened her mouth and a quiet "Niles ..." came out.

Niles was grinning like a fool, when he heard her silent sigh. He lowered his face and though he just saw a little bit under the darker desk, he saw enough - her thong was getting damp - and besides that, he could smell her touched her through the fabric, touched the bundle of nerves. CC moaned and that was a good sign. He took the edge of her thong and pulled it down, all the way down, until it fell to the floor. Then he looked up and almost died, when he saw her wet, aroused beauty in the dimmed light.

"Come a little closer", he whispered and CC slid a little forward.

She was nervous. She knew, she was already naked down there, but Niles hadn't said anything. Next thing she felt, was a hot breath against her slit. "Niles, please", she whispered and then she had to clench the edge of the desk, as she felt his warm, soft tongue slide into her. "Oh god", she breathed and trembled a little bit.

"Mhhh", Niles moaned against her and the vibrating made her lose her mind. She opened her mouth and tried hard not to cry out in pleasure. His tongue darted in and out and when she felt his finger join, her pen fell down.

And then it happened.

"Miss Baaaabcoooock."

Niles froze while his tongue was still in her and CC opened her eyes.

Nanny Fine was standing in front of her.

"I've got some sandwich for ya."

"That's - what - am I dying?", CC breathed.

"No, but you are always working so hard and since the two of us are always here, I thought we could be friends!", Nanny Fine placed herself on her usual spot and CC looked at the contracts, biting her lower lip.

Niles continued licking her and she thought it was typical for him, teasing her, while someone was near. But when he massaged her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, she knew, she couldn't hold back.

"You want something, don't you?", she said loudly and Fran hopped off the desk. "Nanny Fine wants something! Oh _yes!",_ CC screamed as the orgasm crashed over her. She clenched the edge of the desk and leaned back while screaming "YES! Oh, _god, _this is good!"

When she came down again, smiled at Nanny Fine, of course really not interested in what she had to say.

"Are you done?", Fran asked with a cocked eyebrow. "You want a ciggy butt and cuddle now?"

"I want you to go now", CC said and felt Niles blew light kisses against her slit.

"But -"

"Nanny Fine, whatever you wanted to say, please tell me later. I've got a huge of work to do. I promise you, if you leave now, I'll help you later."

Fran lifted her other brow too. But then she shrugged. Whatever. This woman just _had _to be in her changes. She left the room and CC stood up.

Niles' heart was beating as she saw her standing up, what was she doing now?

"Come out, don't be afraid", CC purred and Niles swallowed. Oh, she was going to kill him, she was so going to kill him. He crawled out of the desk, stood up and turned around - and almost fainted.

CC had gotten out of her blazer and skirt and was unbottuning her blouse at the moment.

"Let me help you", Niles whispered hoarsely and was by her side within a second, opening the buttons of her blouse. He sank his lips on every inch of the newly exposed skin. CC moaned and roamed his hands over his back.

"Why do you know me so well?", she whispered.

"I don't know, I just assumed you've been not pleased enough."

"You were right", CC said and with a push back of her shoulders, her blouse fell to the floow, leaving her only in a black bra.

"Stunning", Niles mumbled as he observed her round breasts that were poured into the bra. CC opened his blazer and pushed it away.

"I could say the same", she moaned and opened his shirt slowly. Same as Niles a minute before, she kissed his chest as she unbuttoned the shirt until it was completely open.

"Miss Babcock ...", Niles began, but CC hushed him with a feathery kiss against his lips.

"I want you to be quiet ... and I want you to sit down."

"On ... Mr. Sheffield's chair? The couch?"

CC's eyes had an evil sparkle in it as she pushed him back so he fell on the chair and opened his trousers.

No, that was going too far ... Niles wanted to stand up. "Miss Babcock, it was fun, but -"

But CC closed his mouth with her hand and sat down on his lap, her legs straddled and her chest pressed against his. She rubbed her exposed middle against his boxers and Niles moaned.

"You are already so hard, just because of me", CC whispered. "God, you need it as much as I do. So, butler boy, I have an idea ... we are both adults and we both need it. What about a little fun every now and then?"

"You mean you would fool around with the help?"

"It's just sex, Niles. And yes, as long as nobody knows ..."

"Then lock the door", Niles said. He was still shocked by _"__It's just sex."_

It had never been 'just sex' for him. Niles never had slept with a woman he felt nothing for.

CC got to the door quickly and locked up, before she turned around again, unclasped her bra and let it fall down.

Niles' heart immediately almost stopped as he took in her whole naked beauty.

Her curves were in every right place and her skin was as soft as summer rain. All in all her body was really voluptuous, but sexy. And his sudden feelings (the beating of his heart and the urge of taking her hardly) told him the incredible:

He felt something for her.

And she was more than ready for him, as ready as he was for her. He pulled down his trousers and boxers and CC moaned at the sight of him, hard for her. She went back and placed herself on him again, straddling him again. "Are you okay?", she whispered and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Just because of her.

Niles nodded and she sank herself down on him, burying him completely into her.

"Oh god", they both moaned, Niles at the sensation of her tight walls around his cock, and CC at the sensation of his large dick inside her.

CC lifted her pelvis up and crashed down on him, Niles pushing his pelvis up to meet her in the middle. She grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed her waist, she rode him passionately, he nibbed on her collarbone, breasts and nipples. Their moanings and sighs filled the air and soon it was almost too much for Niles. He stood up and lifted her up with him. He held her left leg with his left arm, CC continued crashing against him. Niles wiped the contracts off the desk with his free hand and laid her down gently.

"Niiiiles ...", CC moaned, as Niles put his hands behind her tighs and thrusted hardly against her. "Oh my god, oh yes ..."

"That's it, Miss Babcock", Niles groaned and with one last push he released himself into her. He cried her name in pleasure and sank his mouth down on her lips. CC parted her lips to let his tongue enter and soon they were dancing passionately. Their moaned filled the room once again and CC was astounded that he - though he already had climaxed - continued fucking her.

"Niles, don't stop", she moaned against his lips while her eyes rolled up. "I'm almost -" She cried out when she felt that Niles was touching and massaging her clit with his thumb. And not five seconds after that, she followed him, she crashed over the edge with a loud and high pitched scream.

Niles slid out of her and looked at the beauty on the desk. He couldn't believe that he had made her his ...

CC opened her eyes and caught him staring at her. "What is it?"

"You are stunning", Niles whispered and CC smiled.

Wow ... she had though she hated this man, but she didn't ... she would never admit it, but she wouldn't have allowed him to do that with her, if she felt nothing for him. "That was amazing", she said.

Niles looked at the floor. "Yes, but I think that should be our last time."

"What?"CC felt like she was falling down a hole, with an elephant or something on her breast. She suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. "Why? Should this be our first _and _last time? You didn't like it, did you?"

"I liked it. God, I loved it. You are an amazing woman, Babcock ..."

CC couldn't smile. He now slowly began to dress himself again. "Hey ... tell me, what your problem is, then."

Niles avoided her look. "I can't have sex with you when I know you don't feel something for me."

CC was speechless. She stared at him for a few seconds and then she said, "But we already had sex."

"If you say that ..."

"What do you mean? Wasn't that sex for you? Niles, answer me!" CC got off the desk and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Niles, if this wasn't sex for you, what was it then?"

"Love-making", he answered and kissed her. "I love you, I love you so much. There are not enough words in this world to describe why and how much I love you."

CC just looked at him.

"You have a terrible character, but even that I love on you. Your voice, your smile, your hair, your eyes, your lips ...", he kissed her softly, "your humour, your body, just everything on you. I love you, CC Babcock, from the bottom of my heart, with my sould, deeply, madly, desperately."

CC still said nothing and Niles was afraid that she was having a shock. But then she smiled and touched his cheek.

"Not enough words?", CC whispered.

Niles grinned, lost. "I think I've said too much ..."

"Oh, Niles. Since when do you love me?"

"I'm afraid since the day you flew in the mansion on your broom and bewitched Mr. Sheffield to give you the job."

"In this case, you've said too little." CC smiled at him and then she kissed him.

Niles pushed back. "Wait - CC, Miss Babcock, I really mean this. I love you. I know you don't love me, you simply can't. That's impossible. So please stop kissing me, you are just saying that to make me fuck you again and again and when you've found your man, you're going to break my heart."

"We are going to work this out, baby", CC answered, knowing that she'd just found her man. "Just be patient ..."


End file.
